The Moment of Truth: Espada Edition
by Meggo-chan
Summary: Halibel gets bored, so she decides to host a Moment of Truth, Espada Edition! Woo! It may have gay comments in it, but you'll just have to deal with that!
1. Chapter 1

Halibel, the only female Espada, was getting bored in Hueco Mundo. _You know, I bet every Espada in this... place, has some very dirty little secrets._ Halibel smiled to herself. She'd have to go see Aizen right away. "Apache!" Halibel said, calling for her tom-boyish Fraccion.

"Yes, Halibel-sama?" Apache said.

"Go tell Aizen-sama that I'll be talking to him soon." she said.

"Hai, Halibel-sama." Apache said, and she was off. Halibel leaned back a little in her recliner in her domain, and put her hands behind her head. "This is gonna be fun."

**...**

"What is it that you need, Halibel?" Aizen asked as Halibel walked into Aizen's "throne room".

"I am bored, Aizen-sama." Halibel said casually.

"What do you propose we do about that?" Aizen asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well," Halibel moved her hands behind her back and averted her eyes a little to the right, trying to look as innocent as possible, "maybe we can do a lie detector test-type thing, to make sure all the Arrancar are telling the truth."

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." he said, "Alert the other Espada, Gin." Aizen called to Gin, who was casually standing next to him.

"Hai, Aizen-sama." Gin said, and he went to each and every one of the Espada's domains, telling them about the new idea.

"Hai" _Stark_

"Hai" _Barragan_

_"..." Ulquiorra (A/N: Gotta love Ulqui)_

"Ooo...kay..." _Nnoitra_

"What the hell?" _Grimmjow_

"Hai" _Zommari_

"Hmm... Interesting..." _Apollo_

"(deep voice) I'll be...(squeaky voice)there." _Aaroniero_

"I can't remember all that crap... uuuhhh." _Yammy. _"That ain't good, Yammy." Gin sighed.

* * *

Everyone prepare for: The Moment of Truth: Espada Edition!! Woo! Hey, peeps, put your "moment of truth question suggestions" when you review my first chapter, please!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome, to the first annual Moment of Truth: Espada Edition!" Benihime, the hostess, shouted. (A/N: I know, Urahara's zanpakutō,but I really like the name)

Looking around the crowded auditorium, you'd see a melancholy Barragan, a sleepy Stark(duh), an ecstatic Hanibel, a... wait, where's Ulquiorra? "Look's like we're missing a certain emo kid that we need!" Benihime cried, looking around with her hand above her eyes.

"I told you to stop calling me that." A familiar voice said. Everyone turned around and saw Ulquiorra standing at the back of the auditiorium, closing the door behind him with his foot.

"Well, there he is!" Benihime yelled, transported behind Ulquiorra, and pushed him over to his respective seat, "Well, now that we have everybody, we can begin!"

"What's this about, anyway?" Grimmjow growled.

Benihime gasped, "You don't know?" Benihime lifted her finger energetically, "You all will be put through a series of questions that regard what happens around here!" She explained, "But you can't lie, 'cause then, the big, ominous voice will tell us that you did, so then, you'll have to tell us the truth, and the 'gory' details behind it!" she declared as she wiggled her finger around in circles.

"Yer just mad 'cause it's cutting in on yer _Love Hina_ time." Nnoitra said to Grimmjow.

"What'd you say?!" Grimmjow yell-growled, rising from his seat.

"Now, calm down, you two. There'll be plenty of time to kill each other _after _The Moment of Truth!" the eccentric, red-haired girl said. Benihime walked over to the stage and hopped on. She sat down on one of the chairs, and picked up a stack of 6'' by 4'' index cards from a bed-side table type thing.

"Well, Benihime-chan, when are we going to start?" Aizen said, looking at his red-haired love interest.

"Sosuke-kun, we will start, just as soon as our viewers give us some suggestions!" Benihime said, looking straight at the camera.

* * *

For real, poeple. I need suggestions! I have ideas, but I'm saving those for later chaps, so please, R&R!! (suggestons, please!)


	3. Chapter 3

The cameras click back on, and it shows a smiling Benihime. The Espada are sitting at a semi-circle-shaped table to the left of the stage. "Welcome back, viewers! I'm going to start the questions with..." she said energetically, patting her white mini-skirt clad thighs, creating a semi-drumroll, "... Grimmjow! Come on up, Grimmy!" she said, pointing energetically at the glaring 6th Espada.

Grimmjow growled and reluctantly stalked to the seat on the left of the hostess. "'Kay, what's the first question?" he asked. _I shouldn'ta asked._

"Wait, wait, wait, don't start anything yet!" a feminine voice yelled. Benihime turned her attention to the back of the auditorium, where an out-of-breath figure stood.

"Um, excuse me, we're doing something here." Benihime said, letting the Dark-Benihime take over.

"No, guys, it's just me!" the voice said, stepping out of the darkness, revealing it to be the replacement-6th Espada, Luppi.

"Not him again..." Grimmjow growled. Luppi sauntered up to the stage, taking Grimmjow's seat. "Hey, that's my seat, you fag!"

"That's okay. I'm used to _replacing _you." Luppi said, grinning devilishly.

"Hey, hey, hey! No fighting! Like I said earlier, you can kill each other after the show!" Benihime shouted, "Anyway, time for question #1, for Grimmjow!"

"Eh, whatever." Grimmjow grunted.

"Okay, Grimmjow, have you ever thought about kissing Halibel, or any of her Fraccion?" Benihime asked. Halibel's face turned a bright pink, and Grimmjow hid his face, possibly hiding a blush.

"Well, I would be lying if I said I've only thought about it." Grimmjow admitted, "Yes."

"Ominous voice?" Benihime asked, averting her eyes upward.

"That answer is...," O.V. said, "... true."

"Yay, Grimmjow told the truth! Go him!" Benihime said, flashing Grimmjow a big thumbs-up, "Well, next contestant is... Stark! Come on up, Stark!" Stark woke up with a jolt, calmed down a bit, and walked up to the chair, "How's it going, Stark?" she asked the sleepy Espada.

"Crappy... considering I'm not sleeping." Stark remarked lazily.

"Ha ha! You're so funny, Stark! Anyway, on to your question." Benihime picked up the cards from her lap, shuffled through them, and read one aloud:

"Stark, have you ever "slept" in anyone's bed besides your own?" Benihime asked seriously.

"What kind of question is that?!" Stark yelled, his voice almost rising an octave.

"Whoa, Stark! That's the first time I've heard you yell! Anyway, yes or no?" The scarlet-haired vixen asked loudly.

"Yes." Stark growled.

"Okay, Ominous Voice, is that true?" Benihime asked.

"That answer is..." O.V. stated, "... true."

"Ooh, good for you! No one has yet to tell a lie, so no one has had to tell "gory" details." Benihime shouted at the audiance, "Next question is for everybody's favorite emo kid, Ulquiorra!" she shouted, winking at Ulquiorra.

The inner Ulquiorra, a timid, insecure being, debated with him is his head as he walked toward the stage.

**What if she asks you a really important and/or embarrasing question? **Inner Ulqui asked.

_I'll lie. _Ulquiorra stated.

**They've got a lie detector, though! **Inner Ulqui yelled.

_There's a special way lie detectors work, though. If your heart doesn't speed up, or you don't appear nervous, it can't tell. _Ulquiorra informed his other half.

"So, Ulqui, how are you tonight?" Benihime asked.

"... Fine, I guess."

"Oh, he speaks!" Benihime yelled enthusiastically, "Anyway, are you ready for this question?"

Ulquiorra nodded solemnly.

"Okay," Benihime plucked one of the cards out of the stack, "have you ever been attracted to someone... of the same sex?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

**See?! I told you! **Inner Ulqui shouted.

"No." Ulquiorra stated flatly.

"Coulda fooled me." Grimmjow muttered as the rest of the Espada broke out into giggles. Ulquiorra glared at Grimmjow hatefully.

"O.V.?" Benihime asked.

"That answer is... not true."

"Ooh, Ulqui! You're not one to lie! So, who was or is that guy that you were or are attracted to?" Benihime asked.

"Mmbftf." Ulquiorra mumbled.

"Hmm?" Benihime asked, putting her hand behind her ear.

"Grimmjow..." he admitted, adverting his eyes to the left.

"Whoa! That's interesting..." Beni-chan admitted.

"Ugh, you're a fag, too! Disgusting!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Oh, come on, Grimmjow. You have to admit, that is really sweet." Halibel spoke up, "He had the courage to stand up and tell everybody about it, so, thank him for his admiring, at least."

"Hell Naw!" Grimmjow yelled, "I'm outta here!" he said as he got up to leave. Immediatly, as if on instinct, Benihime jumped out in front of Grimmjow.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dark-Benihime growled.

"Outta here, that's fer sure!" Grimmjow yelled. He tried to hit Benihime out of the way, but she wouldn't budge, no matter how hard he hit her, "Why won't you move?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to die from!" Benihime yelled, drawing a sword.

"Benihime, stop!" Halibel yelled. Benhime's eyes widened, and closed quickly. She then slowly dropped to the ground.

"Benihime?" Grimmjow muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, it has been a while, and I've decided to update! Guess what? I'm in Texas! And I'm updating on a laptop that has barely any signal! It sucks!! lol, But anyway, I need to update, because I've been really busy with Soul Society High, and I haven't bothered to make another chapter, so, Here I am!

* * *

"People, we are having some... Benihime-related difficulties, so, please, excuse us for the time being, and enjoy this picture of this happy clown." Aizen said, holding up a picture of a smiling clown in front of the camera, with a caption at the bottom that said "He's crying in the inside.".

"Benihime, are you okay?" Halibel said, gently shaking Benihime's lifeless body by the shoulders. Haliel was worried that Benihime had died, and if she had, Halibel would have to kick some serious Grimmjow ass. Halibel's eyes grew wide, and a giant wave of relief washed over her when she saw Benhime's chest slowly start rising and falling.

"Is she alive?" Nnoitra asked from the outside of the group.

"Yes, she's alive." Halibel exclaimed from the center of the circle. Benihime's eyes opened slowly and she groaned groggily.

"Don't yell, Hali-chan. It hurts my ears." Benihime groaned lazily, sitting up a bit.

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra was still dying from the embarassment. He couldn't believe that Grimmjow called him a faggot, not after what he did to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra finally realized that he needed to speak up, "Grimmjow, you've got a lot of room to talk. Considering that you kissed me." Ulquiorra admitted in front of the group. Grimmjow's eyes grew wide_. That bastard! He said that he'd never speak of that!! I'm gonna_--

"What was that I heard?" Benhime asked loudly, which is odd, because she just told Halibel not to yell..., "I think I have another question for Grimmjow!" She shot up out of her position and sonido'd over to her respective seat, "Grimmy, get your sexy ass up here!" Benihime yelled enthusiastically. Grimmjow sighed heavily and reluctantly trudged up to the stage.

"Ask me what?" Grimmjow growled like a true feline should.

"Grimmjow Jaquerjaques, have you ever kissed a person of the male gender?" Benihime asked seriously.

Grimmjow growled. He really didn't want to answer this honestly, but then he'd have to admit who he kissed, and why, "Yes." he answered reluctantly.

"Who?" Benhime asked.

"Wait, what?! I thought if--"

"The thing is, I haven't asked the ominous voice if it was true yet. Therefore, the question was not finished. Now, who?" Benhime demanded.

Grimmjow was really mad now, and he wasn't enjoying this game one bit. He thought that if you answered the question simply and honestly, you didn't have to tell the details around it. God, he hated Benihime right now, "The emo bastard." he growled.

"Ulqui-chan?" Benihime said, sonido-ing from her chair to behind Ulquiorra and taking his waist in a tight hug, "Why would you kiss him?"

"Because we were drunk, and I... was experimenting." Grimmjow said. Half of it was true, they were drunk, but he was not experimenting. With his sexuality maybe, but not with his feelings. Grimmjow was straight, but he wanted to know for sure.

"Experimenting... uh-huh. Really, why?" Benihime asked is disbelief.

"Well, I was experimenting with my sexuality," Grimmjow admitted. It didn't sound like this was something that should be coming out of his mouth. He always had a bad-ass appearance, and he always hid most of his feelings, "I pretty much knew I was straight, but I wanted to know for sure. And, he looked the most like a girl through my drunken eyes."

Beniime couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ulquiorra looking like a girl? She looked at Ulquiorra for a bit_. I guess if you do a handstand, tilt your head and squint your eyes, he does just a little_. Benihime thought while doing what she was thinking. Ulquiorra looked at Benihime curiously, tilting his head. Benihime noticed, and flipped into a regular position, "Oh, I was just trying to figure out how you could look like a girl." she explained. Ulquiorra shrugged and turned his attention back to Grimmjow.

"But really, that's the truth." Grimmjow admitted.

"Not all of it." Ulquiorra interjected. Grimmjow looked at him, and Ulquiorra smirked triumphantely, "The thing was, it wasn't just any kiss. It was long and intense. And after it, Grimmjow told me he loved me."

"I did not!" Grimmjow yelled. He didn't remember doing that, at least...

"Yes, you did. The thing was, I wasn't drunk. That night, I was the only one who didn't drink." Ulquiorra retorted flatly, "So, I remember everything."

* * *

Ooooh, Drama! Oh, and thank for the suggestion, Suzuka-sama! It was a very good idea. I wonder when the story will get back to the original plot... oh well. Like I said, I've been busy with Soul Sociey High, so I don't know when I'll update again... This was sorta short, I know... But it was all I could come up with!! Reviews are appreciated, and I've started updated for every 5 reviews I get, so keep the reviews coming!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, my loyal fans! Thank you for all the reviews, and due to that, I'm updating! Well, I'm gonna save all the UlquiXGrimm Drama for later, or, I'll just forget it... I don't know. Anyway, let's just get on to the story!!

* * *

"Wow, that really is interesting, ya know? And you know what else is interesting? Getting back to the actual plot." Nnoitra commented.

"You have a point." Benihime said, holding up her finger pointedly.

"So let's forget all this shit." Grimmjow growled.

"Agreed." Ulquiorra grumbled.

"Okay!! Let's get back to the actual plot!" Benihime said, sitting in her chair and picking up the stack of cards and plucking out a random one, "The next question is for... Nnoitra!" she said.

"Finally, I get a chance." Nnoitra said, walking over to the seat. He sat down and stared at Benihime, or rather, her chest, that was almost spilling over her shirt. Suddenly, Aizen got up and took off his white coat, giving it to Benihime.

"You need this." Aizen said shortly, hanging it over her shoulders and buttoning the first button.

"Thank you, Sosuke-kun! Anyway, let's get on to your question!" Benihime yelled enthusiastically. When you looked at Nnoitra, you could see him shooting daggers at Aizen through his eyes, "Nnoitra, have you ever peeked at Orihime, or any female arrancar, while they were bathing or showering?" Benihime asked.

"Busted." Grimmjow muttered from his chair while some of the Espada laughed.

"Shut up, Grimmjow. You've got a lot of room to talk. Always peeking on the woman." Halibel muttered.

"Nnoitra?" Benihime asked.

"Oh, uh... yes." Nnoitra answered, crossing his arms triumphantly.

"Ominous Voice, please tell us if that is true or not!" Benihime sang.

That answer is...," Ominous Voice said, "... true."

Many of the Espada laughed while Orihime (yeah, she was there, I just forgot to mention her) was in the seat next to Aizen, kind of shuddering.

"Well, good for you, Nnoitra, you told the truth." Gin said, clapping and smiling his usual, kind of creepy smile.

"That's not something I should be embarrased about." Nnoitra prided. Little did he know, all the female arrancar, including Halibel, had crowded around him with extremely irritated looks on their faces.

"You crude asshole." Halibel said.

"You freakin' pervert." Apache said.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Cirucci yelled.

"Oh, shit." Nnoitra said, before he was tackled by many of the female arrancar.

"_Koten Zanshun! _Tsubaki!" Orihime yelled, Tsubaki joining in the barrage of attacks going toward Nnoitra.

"Okay, we're having some Nnoitra-related difficulties, so, please enjoy this picture of a Skittle." Benihime said, holding up a picture of a large, blue skittle in front of the camera lens.

Some... Twenty minutes Later...

"Okay, now that that's over with, let's get on with the show!" Benihime yelled.

"How... could I let myself get beaten... by women?" Nnoitra asked as he was carried out of the room on a stretcher.

* * *

Ha, Nnoitra got beated up. Sorry, I've always wanted him to get his ass beat by a bunch of women. (That'll show him!) Anyway, Suggestions and reviews are always appreciated! PEACE OUT!


	6. Chapter 6

Yo, peoples! Long time, no see! I know, you've been waiting, faithfully, for so long, and I regret being away from you for so long! I love you all! Sorry for gettin' all sappy on ya there, I just felt like it. Anyway, look at this! The next chapter of The Moment of Truth: Espada Edition! It's been so long, I forgot how funny this thing was. Anyway, thank you all of reviewing and all of your suggestions, and thank you, Siyui no Akatsuki, for the funny suggestion I'm using for this chapter. WARNING: this chapter is gonna be short. Just to let you know, I've been updating other fanfics all day, so I'm tired of typing. But, I do appreciate your reads and reviews!! THANK YOU!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!

* * *

The camera clicks back on, and you get an eyeful of Benihime, "Hello, you all! Sorry that it's been so long! The 'Higher-Up' has been lazy lately and hans't updated." Benihime said, looking to the sky and sticking her tongue out, "Anyway, we're back, and we've had a lot of drama so far, including Grimmjow and Ulquiorra...," the camera shows the two, noticable scowls hanging on their faces, "...me, " the camera goes back to her, "and Nnoitra...," the camera switches over to a diffrent room, showing Nnoitra lying in a hospital bed, scowling, "... And we're not even done yet!" she exclaimed, smiling, "And look at this, our next question is for Ulquiorra! Come up here, Ulqui!" she said, calling the pale-skinned arrancar up.

"What?" he asked, looking and sounding very tired.

"Have you ever burst out laughing for a stupid reason, and then lied about it?" Benihime asked.

"Who comes up with stuff?" Aizen asked, tilting his head.

"The viewers." Tousen said, his straight face never faltering.

"Alright." Aizen said, turning back to Benihime.

"No." Ulquiorra said. He figured that if he just whip through this with no lies, he could get through it quick.

"O.V.?" Benihime asked, her eyes averting upward.

"That answer is...," Ominous Voice answered, "... not true." The crowd gasped.

"What? I was telling the truth." Ulquiorra said, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Obviously not. So, what's the _real _truth, Ulquiorra?" Benihime said, an evil grin grazing her features.

"Um...," Ulquiorra pondered, "Never mind, I guess there was that one time."

Benihime gasped, "'That one time'? Tell us!" she egged on.

"Well, we were all at the dinner table, and Grimmjow wasn't there. So, we were all wondering where he had went," Ulquiorra told, "but then, when he walked in, he...," Ulquiorra started chuckling, "he had cat ears on his head!" Ulquiorra let out his laughter full force, which was a truly weird sound.

"Really?" Benihime said, "He really had cat ears on his head?" she asked.

"Y-yeah!" Ulquiorra said through laughter, " See, but then, to rescue my rep, I had to lie about it. So, I told everybody it was Yammy." he confirmed.

"Haha, I guess that is kind of funny." Benihime said, laughing.

"No, it's not funny at all. Szayel did that do me! Those damn ears didn't go away for a month!!" Grimmjow said, standing up in his own defence, but then he started to chuckle, "but, when I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but laugh!" Grimmjow said, busting out in histerical laughter. Now everybody was in histerics. Everybody was on the _floor _laughing, even Tousen and Aizen. But who could blame them? You're telling me, that if _you _were in a room, and Grimmjow walked in, and he had cat ears, you _wouldn't _bust out laughing? You wouldn't? Wow, talk about a kill joy.

* * *

Just kiddin', ya'll! I really do love you all. I love the reviews, and I love the fact that you actually read my fics. Thank you all!!! Now, see? I told you it would be short. Only 693 words.


	7. Chapter 7 Apology

Hey, everybody. I extremely and utterly am apoligizing when I say this: This story is on EXTREME HIATUS. Bam, kaboosh, hiatus. Sorry, but I have to worry about only a few fanfictions at a time, so I am putting this story off for a while. Please don't hate me, for you fans are the ones that keep me going. (You and pizza. Pizza keeps me going, too:]) So, please forgive me, for I must put this off for now. (Don't hate me, please.) However, I do have good news. There's a new Bleach fanfiction coming your way... The main character's an OC, but it'll be okay, I promise.

Forgive me,  
Meggo-chan:)


End file.
